The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride
HhPrincess Duchess' movie-spoof of "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Cast: *Dinah (TBA) as Baby Kiara *Older Shagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Young Kiara *Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) as Adult Kiara *Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Young Kovu *Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Adult Kovu *Thomas O' Malley (The AristoCats) as Simba *Duchess (The AristoCats) as Nala *Isis (Krypto the Superdog) as Zira *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) as Nuka *Snooky Wootums (Krypto the Sperdog) as Young Vitani *Deliah (Krypto the Superdog) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Mufasa's Ghost *Cat R Waul (Festive Goes West) as Scar in Simba's Nightmare *Various Cats as Lions *Various Villain Cats as the Outlanders *Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Crocodiles Scenes: *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 1: Dinah's Presentation ("He Lives in You") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 2: Sagwa is Daddy's Little Princess/Stay Away from the Outlands *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 3: The Baby-Sitters *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 4: Sagwa Meets Squeaky/Crocodile Attack *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 5: Thomas O'Malley Chastises Sagwa ("We Are One") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 6: Isis/The Evil Outside *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 7: ("My Lullaby") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 8: Lulu Caty's First Hunt *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 9: Fire! *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 10: Dongwa Rescues Lulu Caty *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 11: Dongwa and Lulu Caty Have Fun *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 12: Thomas O'Malley Seeks Council *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 13: Dongwa Meets Owl ("Upendi") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 14: Isis' Ambush/Meowrice's Death/Isis Scars Dongwa *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 15: Dongwa's Exile ("One of Us") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 16: Lulu Caty Defies Thomas O'Malley/You Will Never Be Danny! *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 17: Dongwa and Lulu Caty's Reunion ("Love Will Find a Way") *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 18: War!/Cats and The Outlanders Switch Sides/The Death of Isis *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 19: One Once Again/Dongwa and Lulu Caty's Marriage *The French Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Thomas3.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Simba Duchess stock art.JPG|Duchess as Nala Basil.JPG|Basil as Timon Bow 2.jpg|Bow as Pumbaa Owl Thinking.jpg|Owl as Rafiki Pudge Penguin.JPG|Pudge as Zazu Sagwa26.png|Sagwa as Young Kiara Lulu Caty 1.jpg|Lulu Caty as Adult Kiara Squeaky1.JPG|Squeaky as Young Kovu Dongwa.jpg|Dongwa as Adult Kovu Isis Krypto the Superdog 01.jpg|Isis as Zira Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Nuka SNOOK01.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Young Vitani Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Adult Vitani Category:Princess Duchess Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs